


Competitive marathon

by Yoshishisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Fred Weasley/Oliver Wood, Banter, Established Relationship, Fun, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Lee misses his boyfriend, especially when Fred and Oliver are getting busy in the room right next to him. So he convinces George that this is a matter of pride, and that the two of them really should out sex-marathon Fred and Oliver.





	Competitive marathon

Competition wasn’t usually Lee’s game. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate a challenge, much to the contrary. He’d met the twins on the train on his first ride to Hogwarts, and it hadn’t taken long before they’d swept each other into a whole new wave of pranks and challenges of their own. They didn’t really make a competition out of outpranking each other, especially since they teamed up for most of them. But there was always that underlying sense that they should surpass themselves, get better ideas, more creativity, better reactions out of their audience… As three creative geniuses in their own right, it was the best environment for Lee to be in.

It was mostly after Hogwarts that their dynamics changed a bit. Fred and George loved each other, but apparently needed a buffer if they were to live alone with each other all year round or they’d turn to pranking each other (which was a situation no one wanted to happen). Add to that the fact that they were always in each other’s legs at the shop as well, and it explained why Lee and Oliver had decided to change their rooming arrangements.

Lee still found it funny that they’d decided to make their rooming arrangements that way though: Oliver living with George, and Lee with Fred. Granted, none of them had been dating at the time, and no one could have predicted that Lee would date George while Oliver snagged Fred for himself. Everyone who’d known them thought that Lee and Fred, the two mischievous tricksters, would end up together while the two other Quidditch nuts would find happiness in each other, themselves included. All in all though, it might have been for the best that their rooming arrangements ended up that way. Fred and Lee’s apartment was a warzone more often than not, and George kept marveling at the fact that all Oliver required to be happy was one or two rants about Quidditch a day. He’d told Lee in confidence that he didn’t know if he could go back to living with Fred after having felt the blessed lack of chaos Oliver granted him. 

Lee didn’t understand that desire for tranquility, but he didn’t really need to, all things considered. Their rooming arrangement was perfect for him, and the chaos wouldn’t be a problem until he and George decided to move in together.

Fred and Oliver were… kinda loud was the thing. Or at least loud enough for Lee to hear them when he was in his bedroom. At times, he wondered if Fred was so used to the livelihood of his family that he forgot not everyone made enough noise to cover miscellaneous sounds in their daily lives, or if he actually _knew_ that Lee could hear him. The sounds didn’t bother him; in fact it was quite the opposite. 

He hadn’t felt guilty for enjoying the sounds at first. Well, he still didn’t feel guilty. The first thing he’d done when he’d realised what he’d heard was to send teasing innuendos Fred’s way in an attempt to embarrass him, but they didn’t have the expected effect. He really should have known better: how long had he known Fred after all, a decade at least? The man didn’t have a single embarrassed bone in his body.

“Had a good night, didn’t you?” he’d greeted his roommate one day, knowing that Oliver had come over by their enthusiastic sounds the previous night.

Fred had looked at him, furrowing his brow as though trying to understand what Lee meant. It was obvious that he knew there was a message implied in there, but it seemed like the previous night’s activities weren’t memorable enough for Fred to join the dots. 

As it was, Lee had felt neither awake nor merciful enough to clarify his words, and simply hid his knowing grin in his coffee as Oliver walked into the room, shifting the conversation away from his previous comment. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for the issue to arise again. Lee hadn’t seen George in nearly a week due to a busy period at the shop and was already feeling the pangs of separation when he planted himself face first into his bed. It was the work of seconds to summon thoughts of his boyfriend and trail a hand into his pants to palm himself. It was mildly frustrating, knowing that the real deal was a simple apparation distance away but far too busy to give him the time of the day. He’d barely gotten started, palm loosely curled around his cock as he thrusted lazily into it, when the sound of a door opening, followed by a muffled curse broke the silence of the house. 

Lee didn’t groan in frustration, but he did sigh into the pillow as he strained his ear to try and wonder if Fred was going to bother him with another scheme this time. Had he remembered to put a notice-me-not before locking himself up into his room? He dearly hoped so, because as much as he loved his roommate he was in no mood for company that wasn’t his boyfriend at the moment. He quickly got his answer when the sounds of hushed whispers reached him from the next room over, but he didn’t feel up to pausing in his current actions.

He shut the noises of rustling and talking away in order to turn his thoughts to his own missing boyfriend. It wasn’t hard to summon images of George’s exasperated smile when Lee coaxed him into plans he was reluctant to do, the sleepy way he lifted his head off the bed as he begged for kisses in the morning… There was nothing quite arousing about the images themselves, but the fact that they were of George along with the steady rhythm of his hand on himself brought Lee to full hardness before he ran out of inspiration.

Before he could lose himself to the actions however, a loud cut-off noise from the adjacent room pulled him out of his thoughts. Lee stilled for a moment, something curling in his lower body as he strained his ear to hear what was going on. He had very strong suspicions as to what was going on as well as who exactly was making those noises, and it didn’t seem to lessen his arousal at all. He rolled on his back and closed his fist around his cock right as Oliver’s voice rang out again, unrestrained this time.

Lee could imagine what they looked like, Oliver’s blush as he tried to muffle his voice, and Fred’s face probably split by the same entertained smile that crossed George’s own when he kept Lee on the edge of orgasm for his own satisfaction. Spurred on by the rhythmic sounds that were punched out of Oliver’s throat as well as the Fred’s muffled voice through the wall, Lee sped up his thrusts and quickly found himself spilling his cum on his stomach, letting out a long breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as he came down from his orgasm.

The sounds kept going on in the other room as Lee’s orgasmic high shifted to mild discomfort at the feeling of cooling semen on his stomach. He dearly wished George was there.

* * *

“George, beautiful datemate of mine, you love me, don’t you?” 

Lee would have been offended at the speed with which George’s mood shifted from post-coital glow to suspicious inquisitiveness, but he was too blissed out himself to care. 

“I’ve been pulling all-nighters with Fred away on his break; whatever scheme the two of you have cooked up, I want no part in it until next week at least.”

“Oh no, this is absolutely not related to Fred,” Lee protested with what must have been too much vehemence because George’s mouth twisted in dubious amusement. Someday, Lee would learn to successfully lie to his boyfriend, but today was not that day. “Well, only tangentially so, and it will be absolutely no hardship on you, I promise.”

George bit his lip, and that was when Lee knew he had him hooked. He’d had years to see this tactic put into action in their Hogwarts yeas: Fred only ever had to dangle the possibility of fun in front of his reluctant twin, while remaining secretive about the actual details to get him hooked. Lee had quickly realised this phenomenon was not twin-exclusive and it took him very little time to take advantage.

He stretched out a hand to pet the hair at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck and pulled himself closer to whisper against his lips. “You’ll get to do something you enjoy~,” he promised in a singsong tone, one that immediately made George push him away with a hand to the face as Lee nearly fell off the bed in peals of laughter.

“Fine, I’ll bite. What are you planning?”

Lee pumped his fists up in victory as George rolled his eyes and scourgified them both before settling against the curve of his back. 

It didn’t really take long to explain the whole thing, especially since Lee’s short speech started with “So your brother’s really good at sex” and followed up with “I bet he’s doing it on purpose, the bastard” only to end with “so we have to show him how much better we are.” The leap from one to the other had sounded more logical before he’d voiced it out loud, but George didn’t voice any objections so it must have made some kind of sense. Lee knew there was a whole range of reactions he was missing by being unable to see his boyfriend’s face, and the hand absently petting his side didn’t offer much insight regarding George’s thoughts. After a while though, the silence became ominous and Lee turned around in his boyfriend’s arms to get a good look at his face. 

Closed eyes and a sigh greeted him, and Lee began poking at George’s side until he reacted.

“Neither of us is loud in bed, Lee, it’s gonna be hard to out-shout Oliver. Oliver’s only ever had sex with Fred and you know him, Fred treats sex like he’s being graded on noise. I know Oliver’s a screamer but still.”

Lee scoffed, which was a better alternative than choking on his saliva at the reminder of the one and only time the team captain was late before a match. 

“You are talking to the commentator of every Quidditch match at Hogwarts from years 3 to 7. That voice? It was all natural, and no Sonorus would have been enough to make me get heard without a great deal of shouting on my part. Noise won’t be a problem for me, believe it.”

And that was when Lee saw that long-awaited spark of mischief in George’s eyes. Maybe it was the ridiculousness of him using his commentator voice in bed, or maybe it was the thought of finally playing a trick on his brother after too long without seeing him, but George was now fully on board with the plan. 

“I’ll make sure to give you enough reason to scream then,” he said, waggling his eyebrows in such a way that Lee just had to kiss him silent.

Their plan was simple. Lee was all down for doing it right there and then, but it unfortunately wasn’t very feasible due to the fact that it was already late into the night and neither he nor George felt up to rising from the bed. That, and Fred and Oliver were still riding the high of their vacation, which meant anything they did right then was unlikely to have much of an impact. George had been the one to suggest an ambush, devious bastard that he was.

“Date night!” he’d said out of the blue after he’d snuck a kiss behind Lee’s ear while he was preparing breakfast. Eggs, bacon, Lee was preparing a feast fit for kings. He made an inquiring sound around the spoonful of eggs he’d shoved into his mouth, which George understood easily enough to offer an explanation.

“They usually crash after date night, don’t they?” The grin on his face made it seem like he was two seconds away from cackling like the madman he was. “Oliver lives on a cloud after a date with Fred, he wouldn’t notice anything unless you talked with him, and Fred lowers his guard too. As long as we’re in your room before they come home, they won’t notice us on their way to theirs, and then…”

George made a sound that was either meant to emulate a whip or a net being cast, complete with the motion that accompanied it. “See, that’s why they put you in charge of R&D,” Lee grinned in turn, raising his hand up for his boyfriend to smack. “You devious genius.”

“Technically I put myself in charge of R&D, but I’ll take the compliment.” George linked his fingers with Lee’s own and laid his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder to beg for scraps too. Lee was heavily tempted to shove bits of eggs toward his face and see if he could catch them with his mouth, but the familiar weight was too comfortable and he pressed his cheek to George’s hair as he floated bits of food to the redhead’s mouth.

* * *

The occasion didn’t really present itself for a while, as it seemed Fred had taken over most of the shop’s operations to give George a vacation and was thus often out when George and Lee were at the apartment together. For once though, Lee didn’t mind the delay in his plans as it let him laze around with his boyfriend in bed all day without interruptions.

George was frighteningly good at kissing. In fact, he was so good that it wasn’t rare for the two of them to prefer lazy makeouts and frotting to actual penetrative sex because it required less movement and let their mouths remain stuck to each other. Maybe that explained why Lee was so surprised when a deft hand unbuttoned his trousers and he finally registered the sounds from the other room. 

“When did they come in?” 

He only asked the question out loud to see the satisfied grin it brought to his boyfriend’s face, as George was always far too happy to see that he’d managed to hold Lee’s entire attention. Lee always thought George was giving himself too little credit when it came to distracting him, as anyone else could have told him Lee never stopped looking at George. 

“Five minutes ago, maybe? I think you were too busy getting distracted by my mouth.” George was decidedly playing dirty, letting his tongue out to run it over his smirking teeth like that. Lee rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend’s mouth back down toward his neck by the collar of his shirt.

“We both know you’re pretty, but get that mouth back on me if you want to get on with the plan.”

“So demanding,” George said, but he obediently pushed Lee’s shirt up and began nibbling at his neck. Lee let out a happy exhale and bared his neck to welcome the touch. “Are you sure you’re not secretly a Malfoy?”

Lee nearly choked on his moan and tried to stifle his laughter in George’s shoulder. It only worked marginally well, but did nothing to stop his giggling.

“Stop that, we’re supposed to make sexy noises, not die of laughter,” he hissed in between chuckles. 

“Sounds like I’m doing this wrong if you still have enough breath in you to criticise the master.”

He punctuated his comment by nipping at Lee’s throat, which prompted a grind of Lee’s hips upwards to push for more contact. “Master of frustrating idiots everywhere, maybe. Come on, off with those things.” Lee struggled to remove George’s shirt even as his boyfriend pushed him down to take his pants off, and remembered to let out a theatrical moan for their listeners’ benefit. The sound was far louder than expected and seemed to take George by surprise, because the redhead nearly crushed Lee’s dick as he lost his balance.

“Ouch, bloody hell?!” Lee hissed, trying to keep his voice down in an attempt to keep from letting on what was happening to the other room’s occupants. 

“Sorry,” came the response, but Lee wouldn’t dare call it apologetic because George seemed about two seconds away from dissolving into peals of laughter. “It’s just you’re never that loud. How would you react if I suddenly sounded like a Hippogriff in heat?”

“Hippogriff? I was aiming for dragon at least, if not Hungarian Hornback. Give me some credit!”

“You’ve never heard a dragon in heat, don’t even front.”

“And I now forbid the use of logic in bed. You’re being very unsexy right now, do you even want to win this competition?”

And oh, now there was a determined glint in George’s eyes, a cruel slant to his mouth that said he was finally taking the challenge seriously. In the other room, it seemed like Lee’s moan had spurred Fred and Oliver into silence, for he couldn’t hear any sound from them. He could imagine their expressions if he tried, Oliver probably mortified while Fred was sure to be concocting a suitable revenge. A delighted peal of laughter tore out of Lee’s mouth when George pushed his lower body up the length of the bed, hitting the side of his thigh with the flat of his hand as though to punish him for his distraction. 

“Yeah that’s it, spank me daddy.”

Lee had said that far more loudly than would be necessary for George alone to hear him, and nearly began laughing again when George seemed torn between rolling his eyes and denouncing any and all relationship with him. Rather than letting his boyfriend say anything, he opened his mouth to talk some more.

The punched out noise that came out of his mouth this time was entirely sincere, as George had decided that the best way to let Lee fall silent was to swallow him down while he was distracted. Lee had to admit that it was an excellent idea, seeing as breathless gasps were the only sounds to escape his mouth every time he attempted to talk and he settled for wrapping a fist in George’s hair to ground himself as his boyfriend established a steady rhythm. Even with a dick in his mouth, George was managing to laugh at him, and it almost made Lee want to be mean in return. 

It was hard for Lee to remember that he was supposed to be loud when he was too busy simply remembering to breathe as George engulfed him in his mouth. He kept accidentally holding his breath, only to let out deep shuddering exhales when he could no longer hold it in, before gulping in some air and starting the cycle all over again. Some people knew how to have sex and breathe at the same time, but Lee sure as hell wasn’t one of them. Watching his boyfriend was all he could do, admiring the curve of George’s back as he raised and lowered his head, keeping his hands in those long strands of hair, and being all too aware of the hand George had pressed under his navel to keep his hips stuck to the bed.

Right as Lee was feeling the pleasure rise to a crescendo, it was suddenly torn away from him by the loss of a warm mouth and cruel fingers tightening around his cock. “George, no, come on,” Lee protested as soon as he registered the loss of sensation. His attempts to raise his hips off the bed in a search for more friction were halted once again by his boyfriend and Lee glared into a gaze that was far too smug for liking.

“You wanted noise, didn’t you?” George said, and Merlin. He had a point, but why did the smirk on his face have to be so attractive.

“Not like that, you berk,” Lee protested as George came up to beg for a kiss. As it was, Lee didn’t know what the couple in the other room thought was happening, with the amount of frustrated shouting they were doing. He bit the redhead’s lip in retaliation, though the bite wasn’t strong enough to be painful. “I meant nice noises, not frustrated ones.”

George obviously knew Lee liked it too much to truly be mad, for he laughed into the kiss. Lee couldn’t help but find it cute rather than irritating. George looked like he was gearing himself up to talk once they parted, but Lee pressed a finger to his lips and pushed him down on the bed.

“Now, people who don’t satisfy their partners don’t get to talk,” Lee said as he crawled down George’s body to get his face level with his boyfriend’s cock. “I’ll show you what frustration feels like.”

George was far better at keeping his head while he was getting a blowjob, Lee mused as he let the familiar weight of his boyfriend’s cock settle on his tongue. He gathered his dreads in his hand to keep them from falling into his face and used the other to steady himself as he swallowed down George’s cock. It was far too easy to lose himself to the familiar rhythm, especially once George took a hold of Lee’s hair, leaving his hand free to stroke the redhead’s cock when he pulled off his mouth.

Lee didn’t quite have George’s patience however, and the friction of his own cock against his thighs as he blew his boyfriend only made him want more stimulation. He eventually pulled off with a wet slurping sound, and reversed their positions so that George was hovering over him. He felt the familiar desire to thrust his hips against George’s body so he could reach his peak, so he was breathless when he talked. “I think I need you inside me right now.”

“Mm, it’s been a while since we did this, I don’t think you’re open enough just yet,” George said, voice pitched just good enough to be irritating.

Lee moved to take his wand from the bedside table, and threw a glance that was nearly a glare toward George as he spelled himself open and lubed. “I swear to whoever is listening, if you don’t get inside me right this instant I will kill you and ride your corpse.”

George snorted in amusement, but finally deigned to move, taking a hold of his cock as Lee positioned himself on his back so he could face his boyfriend. “I promise I’m a much better lay alive, so you might want to reconsider.”

As he said this, George entered him slow and steady, and Lee pulled a nearby pillow over his face, overwhelmed by the need to bite down on something.

“Nuh-uh, I’m sure we all want to hear those sounds of yours,” George disagreed, but this time he didn’t sound amused or smug.

Lee felt his back arch as George pulled away the pillow, still buried deep inside him, and opened his eyes. George’s smile was soft as he cupped Lee’s cheek in his palm, and Lee twisted his head to lay a kiss on it. As much as he loved their easy banter and competitive attitude toward sex, it was moments like these that took his breath away. It was moments like this one that made him forget that the world existed outside of their room and made him feel like only the two of them existed.

George kept his thrusts even the entire time, the pressure rising slow and steady as Lee pulled him down to slot their mouths together. He didn’t feel any hurry to achieve his orgasm, although he felt that it wasn’t far away, what with their earlier blowjobs. In the end, Lee only had to put a hand on himself, and with a few strokes, he was coming, George’s lips against his and eyes open to see his boyfriend’s expression as he came a few seconds after.

They lay like this for a few moments, until Lee began to feel the weight of his boyfriend’s heavy body over him. “We did the do!” he exclaimed once he’d regained his breath as he began wriggling under George in an attempt to free himself. “We should do this more often.”

He poked at George’s side until the redhead rolled off of him and pulled him against his chest. George chuckled into his ear when Lee sighed and settled himself into the curve of his boyfriend’s neck. He stopped laughing as he seemed to remember something.

“Hey, do you think the two lugs on the other side of the wall heard all the noise you made?” he said louder, much to Lee’s embarrassment. At some point in the middle of all this action, he’d entirely forgotten his primary goals in bringing George to his bedroom, and mortification was belatedly affecting him.

“We did!” came two voices muffled through the one, one sounding delighted and the other, mortified.

“And we’re sorry!” Lee had to pay attention to be able to hear Oliver’s voice, but it was all too easy to imagine the way he must be hiding his face in mortification.

“We’re really really not,” countered Fred, but his voice cut out in a way that suggested that he’d been forcefully acquainted with a pillow to keep him from talking. Lips twitching in amusement, Lee met George’s gaze and found a similar expression on his face. It really only took a few seconds for the both of them to dissolve in peals of laughter, spurred on by each other every time they thought they were about to stop.

“Mischief managed?” George asked, his mouth softening into a tranquil smile as he ran a hand up and down Lee’s spine.

Lee smirked and raised his lips to meet George’s own as he linked their hands together to press his lips against them instead. “Mischief managed.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the HP Battleships fest! I took prompt 53, which said "Character C has been more than content to listen when Character A and Character B have sex, but one night things boil over and Character C can't stop themselves from either 1) trying to sneak a peak -OR- 2) making their presence known -OR- 3) bringing someone home with them to make competing sounds". 
> 
> I immediately thought of the twins, and was originally planning to focus more on Fred and Oliver but Lee had too much to say I had to let him speak. The banter came naturally both because of Lee (duh) and because I can't focus on sex for too long. It's only one round of sex though, so not quite a marathon. Everyone in this fic is having fun so I hope you did too and enjoyed!!


End file.
